Sew Up Your Wounds
by jcd117
Summary: The second installment of the Cover Your Tracks series. Surviving had always been easy for Ariel. Now that the dead had started walking, it was time to start living. She's been trying to do so with Shane, but her brother, Daryl, has been getting in the way. Shane/OC Rated M for strong language and adult themes. Set during the second season of The Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1: Reaction And Response

Fort Benning. That was our next play. We're getting out of Atlanta and going one hundred and twenty-five miles to another hope. There isn't much of it these days, but that's what we're going on. Supplies is limited, but we made a few runs before packing up and leaving.

Daryl's truck was running on fumes. This morning it was finally done. We needed to downsize on the amount of vehicles anyway. Instead, he was going to drive Merle's bike. He had the keys stored in the glove compartment of the truck. Merle never liked when others would touch his bike, but Daryl refused to ride along in the RV.

He put all of his belongings in the RV for storage. The only thing that would fit on the motorcycle was Daryl and whatever he had on his back. Lately, it had been his crossbow incase he came across a problem and needed a quick and quiet weapon.

The motorcycle wasn't very quiet either. That was a major discussion with the group. We decided to let him take it because it was small. It would be able to get around things better. If there was ever a problem, we would be able to send Daryl to check it out. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but that was the condition of having the bike.

Shane's jeep was also dead. He and I were to ride in the RV along with Andrea, Dale, and Glenn. It wasn't very private, but it was still a place to stay. It smelled of something awful, but I would have to get used to it. We needed desperately to dowsize and if it meant staying in an old RV, then so be it.

We also left behind the old van. It was too bulky and used too much gas. Gas was something we needed to start preserving. By the looks of it, there aren't going to be any working gas stations for a very long time. This trip will cause us to syphin whatever we could get our hands on.

We started to pull away. Daryl infront, then the RV and behind us, Rick's car. We sped down the empty side of the highway. The one going out of the city was loaded with cars. These were all people that knew Atlanta was a lie and needed to get out. Most abandoned their vehicles there. The traffic was too bad for them to be able to take it with them.

The city of Atlanta, Georgia was in the side-view mirror of the RV. I watched as the tall buildings started to fade behind us. For the next hundred or so miles, all we were going to see was green. That's what covered everything now. Mother Nature were taking back what was once hers.

Shane and I sat together at the table. He had his arm around me as I stared out the window. His arm held me close. We were sticking to each other because of our sweat. I didn't dare remove it, though. It may have been hot, but I didn't feel it. I was numb when Shane held me this way.

I hadn't talked for the past two days. Since our fight, I hadn't had much to say to Shane. There wasn't much going on for us to talk about. It wasn't like before when you could talk about a movie you saw or the music you were listening to. Now, the only topic available was staying close and trying not to die. Walkers roamed the earth and took everything away from us, including our discussions.

It didn't matter much anyway. The only person I wanted to speak to was Daryl. My brother had refused to look at me, let alone say a word to me. Since he saw Shane and me at the CDC, he's been ignoring me. He was hurt that I was with someone that he had told me countless times to stay away from. It's not like it was my fault. Options are more limited than conversation topics.

When he would allow me the chance, I would explain to him that Shane makes me happy and wants to protect me. If you think about it, he's just another Daryl. I just don't understand what it is about Shane that Daryl hates so much.

We sat in the same position for a while. Eventually, I needed to get up and stretch. I walked to the back of the RV and stood. There wasn't much else I could do. Dale had books to read, but nothing that seemed intresting.

Shane decided to pass the time by cleaning his gun. It was something that I didn't see him do often, but when he did, he was fully into it. His eyes never left his hands as he picked up pieces and dusted them off. The concentration in his eyes was something that I could admire.

I walked back over, leaned against the counter, and watched. I could see Andrea was watching as well. Her voice was soft. "Looks complicated." This was the first time I heard her speak since the CDC. She also clamed up. Her reasons, though, were different than mine.

Shane looked at me quickly before looking at Andrea. He seen that I was watching him as well. "The trick is getting all these pieces back together the same way." Isn't that right. I always hated when it was my turn to clean the guns back home. It would take me hours to just remember where everything went. Sometimes Daryl had to help me finish before the old man came home.

"I could clean yours, show you how" Shane offered to Andrea. She was shocked by the offer. She even looked to me like she expected me to say something. Was I supposed to? It was him offering to do something nice for her. Was I supposed to be jealous about that? This was all new to me.

When I didn't object, Andrea nodded. Shane reached down and grabbed her gun. He cocked it and pointed it in my direction, like he was taking aim at me. I let out a small chuckle. He smiled, happy to know he got some sort of response out of me.

He dropped the gun and brought his attention back to Andrea. "It's a sweet piece." That got me a little. Was he flirting with her to get a reaction from me? I refused to play his stupid game.

"It was a gift," Andrea said, eyeing the gun in Shane's hands, "from my father." Lucky girl, I thought. My father wouldn't give gifts. We bought, or stole, our own shit. The thought of him made my stomach turn.

I walked to the back of the RV and layed on the bed. The last thing I wanted to hear was someone speak of how their father was a good man. If they wanted a reaction from me, that was how to get one.


	2. Chapter 2: Like Being Baptized

The RV started to slow. "Oh Jeez," Dale said from the driver's seat.

I stood up from the bed and made my way to Dale and Glenn, not even looking at Shane. The road ahead was blocked by cars and trucks that must have been trying to get away. Some were even tipped over and stuck in the ditch.

Shane stood up behind me as the RV came to a stop. He looked over my shoulder at the shit storm infront of us.

Daryl brought his motorcycle to Dale's window. "See a way through?" Dale called. Daryl nodded and motioned Dale to follow. He lead us slowly through maze of cars that was built up around us.

Glenn looked down at the map. "Uh, maybe we should just go back. There's an interstate bypass-" Dale cut him off.

"We can't spare the fuel."

We slowly manuvered around the cars. It seemed that we might have been able to make it out. That is until the hood of the RV started blowing smoke. Dale stopped the RV.

He pushed us aside and opened the door. We followed him out. He was not happy with what had just happened. "I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water."

"Problem, Dale?" Shane held his gun to his side incase there were any dangers.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" He turned around and saw Daryl picking through a car the was lying dead infront of us. "Okay, that was dumb."

Shane gazed out at the miles of dead cars. "If you can't find a radiator hose here..."

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." It was mumbled, but that was the first time I had heard Daryl say anything in the past few days. He probably did speak, but not around me.

T-Dog appeared from behind us. "I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." This may be the best place we came across in months. Might as well take advantage of what we got. There had to be water and food in this wreck. Looks like these people left in a hurry.

"This is a graveyard." Everyone brought their attention to Lori. God, what a buzz-kill. "I don't know how I feel about this."

No one listened to her. This was a chance. Isn't that what we've been hoping for? Who knows when we were going to come across something like this again.

I went from car to car looking through, not finding much. Most of it was clothes and stuff we had enough of.

Dale and Glenn popped the hood of the RV and got to work. There wasn't much for them to do since they didn't have a radiator hose. Dale ended up going on top of the RV and keeping watch. Glenn went with Shane to find the hose.

Daryl forced the gas tanks open for T-Dog. T-Dog was kind of the official siphoning guy. He always volunteered to do it because no one else will. Who would? Sucking gas out of a car was even gross to me.

Carol and Lori watched the kids and looked through the cars as well. I caught Carol admiring a red blouse she found in one of the cars. I never seen her wear a bold color like that. She probably wasn't aloud to because of her husband. I know this is a horrible thing, but I'm glad the bastard's dead.

Daryl blew passed me. He knew if he was slow enough, I would stop him to talk. This silence between the two of us was starting to kill me. He was the closest thing I ever had to a friend and I wasn't ready to let that die. I knew he didn't want that either.

I ended up making my way to Shane and Glenn. Glenn was unscrewing something from a van as Shane walked towards a truck. It had 'spring water' painted on the side. I followed him as he pushed up the shutter on the side. "Holy crap." Shane put his hand on my shoulder, glad to have heard something come out of my mouth.

"Glenn," Shane called. Glenn turned to us at the sound of his name. He was squinting due to the sun. "Were we short on water?"

The young Asian man slowly stopped unscrewing something and marveled at Shane's find. His face dropped, surprised. He quickly went back to doing what he was doing, anxious to get a taste of one of the jugs of water.

Shane unscrewed one of the caps and water poured onto him. He drank what filled his mouth and splashed it onto the rest of his body. He was filled with joy as the water ran down his back.

I popped one off myself, wanting to know what it felt like. There were dozens of jugs, so it didn't matter. The water wasn't cold, but it was cold enough. The heat was higher today and the water cooled me. My hair was soaked and stuck to my face. Some managed to make its way into my mouth, sliding down my throut. It cooled the burning in my body.

"Save some for me." Glenn was practically jumping with joy.

"It's like being baptized, man." That's exactly what it was. The water washed away the dirt from our past and welcomed the dirt of the future.

Water was still running out of the bottles as Shane pulled me into a hug. The smile on both of our faces were so wide. It was the little things that were being appreciated at the moment. The water streamed between us and we let it. The joy we were feeling was too powerful for us to care.

I thought this feeling was the start of something good. It appeared that things were going to be perfect from here on out. Boy, was I wrong.

Shane's eyes averted from me for a second. As soon as he did, his smile faded. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Glenn.

As I turned in Shane's grasp, I could see what was causing him distress. Walkers were headed our way. Not one or two, but hundreds. It was a pack of them strolling through the highway like it was nothing. They would be able to take out our entire group in just minutes.

There was a truck nearby, but it would only be able to hold two of us. Shane pushed Glenn and me under and he ran to a car next to it. "Shane," I whispered at him. That was a smart move to leave and find another car to hide under, but I wanted to be next to him. I know he wanted to protect me and all, but it would have made more sense if he stayed with me while we hid. No offense to Glenn or anything.

The feet of the hundred or so walkers drug across the ground. The were inches from us, but couldn't smell us. I kept my breathing low and slow, trying not to panic. I reached for my knife just incase one of them fell or something. My luck, that would happen.

All I could think about was Daryl. I mean I knew he could take care of himself, but did he see the walkers coming? I hadn't seen him in ten or fifteen minutes. I had no idea where he went. I hoped for his safety and the rest of the group's. If I lost him, this thing between us would never be resolved. I couldn't let our last encounter be our final one. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Shane's eyes never left Glenn and me. He watched as the walkers moved passed us. I figured I'd stare back at him. Walkers move relatively slow, so we were going to be there for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Tracker In Georgia

A little girl's screams could be heard from were we layed. I gasped. Sophia! I scrambled and rolled out from under the truck. Shane was one step ahead with his gun in his hands.

As we approached, Carol's cries could be heard. "There's two walkers after my baby." Lori stopped her from going after the young girl. Rick was already on her trail.

After seeing there was nothing we could do, Shane pulled me to the side. Without speaking, he put his arms around me. We were both thankful that the other wasn't hurt. I was thankful that we were are all still alive.

Looking around at our group, I noticed that Daryl and T-Dog weren't there. Shit. Where the hell were they? I pulled myself away from Shane and ran towards where I had seen them last. I was too quick for Shane to stop me.

It was one of the happiest moments when I saw them both alive. The happiness quickly left as soon as I saw the blood that stained T-Dog's shirt and his arm draped around Daryl. I ran over to them. "What happened?" I grabbed his other arm and helped support him to the others.

"Cut myself on a car trying to get away," T-Dog answered.

Daryl and I brought him to the RV. That was the best place for him. Dale did his best to patch him up, but we didn't have much. This 'cut' was more of a slice and was gushing red everywhere. I was surprised that he didn't pass out from blood loss.

"She's not back?" I turned around and saw Rick come up the hill. The little girl was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell is she, Rick?" Shane questioned. He sounded furious. How could he lose her?

"I told her to come back here. I had to distract them to keep her safe." Rick was upset with himself. He felt responsible for this little girl and he let her down.

Daryl pulled his crossbow off of his back. "C'mon. Show me where ya left her." If anyone could find her, it was my brother. He was the best tracker in the state of Georgia. Merle and I could track too, but nothing got passed Daryl. That was the one thing that the ol' man did right.

Rick showed Daryl, Shane, Glenn, and I where he last saw Sophia. Daryl and I were that little girl's best chance. The other two were just there for protection.

He lead us to a hole by the creek. It was covered with roots and leaves from the trees above. Daryl looked inside. "Sure this is the spot?"

Rick was right behind him. "I left her right here." I walked down into the water to get a look myself. There were too many roots to show if this spot was disturbed. That's probably why Daryl asked. Rick explained what happened and pointed while he did. "I drew the walkers way off in that direction up the creek."

"Without a paddle - seems where we've landed." By the looks of it, Daryl was right. Up shit's creek without a paddle is exactly where we are.

She was gone by the time I got back here," Rick continued. "I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her to go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder."

Daryl walked over to the edge of the creek to where Rick told Sophia to go. His eyes fell on Glenn. "Hey, Short Round, why don't ya step off to one side? You're muckin' up the trail."

Shane checked around for any walkers. "Assuming she knows her left from her right." That was stupid, even for him. The girl was about the same age as Carl. If she didn't know her right from her left by now, then there's a problem.

Rick was becoming frustrated with Shane's adittude. "Shane, she understood me fine."

"Kid's tired and scared, man. She had her a close call with two walkers." Shane's voice was getting slightly louder. He was becoming as frustrated as Rick. "Gotta wonder how much of what you said stuck."

Daryl ignored the two's bickering and pointed to the ground. "Got clear prints right here. She did like ya said, headed back to the highway." It surprised me of how much Daryl was involving himself in this. Normally, he would say fuck it and walk away.

"Let's spread out, make our way back." Before we went any farther, Shane reassured his friend we were going to find her.

Daryl lead our small group and followed the trail. I was right behind him and looked over his shoulder, following it myself. We both stopped and knelt down at a small pile of leaves that moved slightly. They appeared to have been moved when a foot slid across them. "She was doin' just fine till right here. All she had to do was keep goin'." Daryl took a quick look to where the trail turned. "She veered off that way."

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked from behind us.

Shane was staring to where Daryl pointed, searching for any sign of the girl. "Maybe she saw somthing that spooked her, made her run off."

"A walker?" A possibility, but unlikely.

"There's no other footprints, only hers." I said looked at Glenn. He seemed freaked out.

Now, it was time for a plan. Just sitting here, staring at the young girl's prints isn't going to find her. Shane knew it, too. "So what do we do? All of us press on?"

"No," Rick answered, "better if you, Glenn, and Ariel get back up to the highway. People are gonna start panicking." Oh, hell no.

"Why do I gotta go?" I was a tracker like Daryl. Maybe not as good, but I still was one. I should be helping find that little girl, too.

"You can lead them back. You might find something on the way that they would miss." Rick's explanation was complete and utter bullshit. I looked to Daryl, hoping that he would argue for me to stay. He knew as well as I did, I could help.

Daryl looked back at me. The look in his eyes frightened me. He wasn't going to fight Rick. He was agreeing with him. His eyes told me to get the hell out. He didn't need to speak. I knew he didn't want to talk to me, but I'm trying to help. This is bullshit!

Without saying a word to Daryl or Rick, I stomped away. I couldn't remember the last time Daryl pissed me off this bad. I know what I'm doing with Shane is horrible in his eyes, but this is rediculous. I can't fucking believe that he would risk this little girl's life so he wouldn't to see me. That was low. That was something Merle would do. It disappointed me of how much Daryl reminded me of our other brother. It disgusted me.

Shane didn't run after me. He listened to whatever crap Rick had to say before taking Glenn to follow me back to the highway. They quickly caught up to me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Piss off, Shane." I wasn't in the mood for talking. I didn't want to be bothered. All I wanted to do was blow off steam. I didn't want him to be too close when I did. I didn't want him to get hurt.

He listened to my warning and backed off. I think he might have motioned to Glenn to stay a few steps back as well. Good move.

As we approached the guard rail, Carol and Lori ran over to see what we found. Shane explained that Rick and Daryl were still looking, but I didn't stay to hear the rest. I stomped passed everyone. I needed to get away before I blew up in someone's face.

There wasn't much to do around here except for whatever lame job Shane could come up with to keep the others busy. He had them move cars, scavenge, whatever. Those were things that I was most certainly not intersted in doing right now.

I ended up walking down the highway, getting as far away as possible. I sat beside one of the cars and watched the woods. I was thinking about finding a weapon, like Daryl's crossbow, and going out myself. If I really wanted to, I could get away with it. I'm far enough where they wouldn't notice my disappearence and Daryl was already pissed off, so what's the risk? Shane might take it upon himself to find me, but he can't be that stupid. Besides, the forest is the only place where I can clear my head properly.

The decision was made. I got up and looked through a few cars, trying to make it look like I was searching for supplies. It was a long shot of finding a crossbow, but I did find some kick ass knives. I took a couple and saddled up.

After checking to see if anyone saw me, I snuck down the hill and into the trees. I took one last look at the busy people on the top of the hill. Shane and Daryl were both going to kill me for this, but it's not my first time in the woods alone.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered to myself.


	4. Chapter 4: Nuclear

Nothing. Not even a lead. Figures. I went the opposite direction of Rick and Daryl so I wouldn't run into them. I had a feeling Sophia wouldn't have gone this way anyway. I guess I just needed to get away.

The sun was going down. That put an end to my mini vacation. I cooled down, no longer mad at Rick for making me leave. I was still pretty pissed off at Daryl, but this could be a solution. Maybe if he sees I'm gone, he'll yell at for leaving. It was still talking no matter how loud it was. He needs to get over his childish games.

The guard rail of the highway came into view. Just as I thought, Daryl was pissed. He had his crossbow in his hand and he was ready to hop over the rail to look for me. When he caught a glimpse of me, he stopped. Fire was in his eyes. It was a look that I was beggining to get used to. He waited for me at the top of the hill. "What the fuck, Air?"

I marched passed him, not even looking. "Now, ya wanna talk?"

Daryl grabbed my arm and twirled me around. "Yeah, God dammit, I wanna talk. What the hell do ya think you're doin' goin' out on your own? Ya didn't even tell nobody."

"I used to go in the woods alone all the time. I can handle it. I woulda been with someone if you and Rick didn't kick me out. That was your choice, but I wasn't gonna sit here and do nothin'. A little girl is out there and they have me sittin' around doin' dumb shit. Screw that. I can help, Daryl and you know it." That was only the beginning. I would have kept going if Daryl didn't interupt.

"I know ya can help, but that was fucking stupid. I nearly killed that bastard boyfriend of your's for lettin' ya outta his sight. Ya can't go runnin' off like ya used to anymore. There's fuckin' things out there that could kill ya and we wouldn't even know. Maybe you should start thinkin' 'bout others, Air, 'cause this shit is gettin' old." Daryl turned to storm away. I grabbed his arm and turned him back. There was no way in hell that I was going to let him leave with that. Oh no, we still had stuff to talk about.

"Ya know, this world is hard enough livin' in without you gettin' pissed off at me for everythin'. I could really use your support for once in your damn life. This ignoring me thing you've been doin', that's what's gettin' old. If ya got something to say, Daryl, then just say it. I'm done tryin' to get ya to talk. I'm done tryin' to make ya happy. I'm just done." I hated that I told him that I was through. I didn't want this to be over. He was my brother and I needed him, but I can't take his sulking anymore.

"If ya want someone for supportin', go talk to that douche bag you hang around with all the time. All of a sudden you're so lovey-dovey and shit. Jesus Christ, Air. Ya already chose him, so I ain't got nothin' more to say. Ya didn't listen before. Why the hell should ya now?"

"That's what you're bitchin' 'bout? Son of a bitch, Daryl. Grow the fuck up. So what if I'm hangin' around Shane? So what if he likes to hug me and shit? He's the only one that gives a shit about me anymore. By the looks of it, you don't. I needed to turn somewhere and you weren't there. I thought I could always depend on you, but I guess I was wrong. Just 'cause I'm with someone you don't like, you're gonna completely ignore me. Really mature. Maybe ya should get over whatever you're feelin's are towards Shane because by the looks of it, he's gonna be around for a long while. Ya gotta stop with this protectin' me shit. I know ya wanna make sure I don't get hurt, but we ain't got time to be alone. It's time to stop just survivin'. I don't want to live that way anymore. I wanna have a life with someone. Right now, that someone is Shane and I don't give a rat's ass what you want me to do anymore. I'm tryin' to be happy, but you can't fucking see it." My voice was the loudest at the end. The fury in me had finally been released. That was it. There was nothing more I could think of to say. I was deeply hurt that he thought I chose someone over him. Did he really think that low of me? Now-a-days, I didn't know what my brother thought. I harldy knew him at all.

Maybe I did chose Shane over Daryl, but what else could I do? He's hardly spoken to me. I don't feel like he was my brother anymore. By the way he acted, he was just a stranger trying to live alongside me in a messed up world. I hated to think it, but I missed Merle. If he was still around, Daryl wouldn't be acting this way. Our brother was an asshole, but he would set Daryl straight. That was the one thing he did right.

There was silence between us. Neither of us had anything to say. It seemed that it had all been said. I just wished that it didn't end like this. I could really use a brother right now.

Daryl put his hands on his hips. "Dammit, Air. What the hell are we doin'?"

"We? No, 'we' ain't doin' nothin'. I'm tryin' to have a life in this shit hole of a world. You. Well, you aren't lettin' me. That's what's happenin' right now." It was true. Ever since we left the CDC, I don't know what we've become. This wasn't my brother standing infront of me. I didn't know who this man was.

Daryl's voice was softer. "This ain't like us. We've never fought this bad b'fore. We ain't the same. I don't get why."

I huffed. Really? "The dead started waklin' around. That changed everythin'."

He tisked. "Yeah. Fucked everythin' we had goin' for us." Daryl closed the few feet between us and wrapped his arms around me. There was no one around, so he didn't mind giving me a small hug. "I'm sorry." That was unexpected. He smelled of decaying flesh and grass, but I didn't mind. This was the first hug he'd given me in a very long time.

"Yeah. Me too." I really was. I never wanted something this to happen between the two of us again.

Our hug was short lived. Daryl released me and looked down. It was silent as I observed him. "Why the hell are ya covered in blood?"

He looked down at himself, totally forgetting the blood smeered all over his clothing. "We cut one of them sumbitches open. I hadn't had a chance to change. Too worried 'bout your sorry ass."

I ignored his last comment. "Why the hell would ya do somthin' stupid like that?" No wonder he smelled so freaking nasty.

"We, uh, we made sure that he didn't get ahold of the girl." His eyes stayed on the ground. This situation was really making Daryl uncomfortable.

"And?"

"Wasn't near her." His head was lowered, but his eyes stared at me.

"Phew. That's a relief." It was. At least the little girl was able to avoid one of those ugly bastards.

"You find anythin'?" Daryl was thinking that we might as well share our information, even though neither of us had any.

"Nothin'." I stared at my brother. He wasn't surprised. There was still something he wanted to say, but after what we just went through, he must have thought now wasn't the time.

This standing around began to get awkward. That was something Daryl was never happy or comfortable with. "Ya know, I still don't like 'em." Daryl was referring to Shane.

I chuckled. "I know. You don't have to. All ya gotta do is tolerate 'em and everythin' will be fine."

"Ain't makin' no promises." Daryl joked. He was finally smiling. I got my brother back. I was glad that we got all of our problems out of the way, for now at least.

While standing and talking to Daryl, I forgot completely about Shane. I cringed at how angry he was going to be. I knew how to handle Daryl in these types of situations, but not Shane. I hardly know him as it is. I'm so used to not having anyone but Daryl. I didn't care what he thought. He usually got over it. Shane was different, something I never delt with before. "How mad is he?" I was afraid to ask, but I needed to get this out of the way as fast as it was with Daryl.

My brother started laughing at me. "How mad is he?" he repeated. "He's fuckin' nuclear."

I stared at my brother in disbeilef. "Great. No, I'm glad this amuses you." I started to head towards the RV. Here it goes.

Daryl ran up behind me, still laughing slightly. "Don't worry. If it gets too heated, I'll kick his ass."

"Thanks," I said sarcasticly. This wasn't going to be fun at.

I slowed when the RV was into view. Shane was leaning against the side, looking down. He hadn't seen me yet, so I observed his position. He was more tense than usual and his gun was leaning next to him. His face was panicked and he looked as if he was ready to go out and look for me himself.

Then, he suddenly looked up. Shane was shocked to see me standing only a few feet away. He wasn't expecting me to be standing right infront of him.


	5. Chapter 5: New Car

"Jesus Christ. Where the hell have you been?" Shane stormed my way, leaving his gun behind.

"I went out lookin' for the girl." My eyes stayed on his face. I tried everything not to let him see that I was slightly afraid. Not of him, but the situation itself.

Shane grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side. I willingly went along, not wanting to cause a scene infront of the whole group. He put his hands on his hips. "I've been worried sick about you. Nearly grabbed my gun and gone out there myself to find you if Rick didn't hold me back. That brother of your's damn near killed me for lettin' you outta my sight."

My head jerked back in surprise. I didn't like the way he spoke about Daryl. "That brother of mine? You better watch-"

He cut me off. "Damn it, Ariel. Can you not make this about Daryl for one minute? This is about you and me, not him."

"You're the one that brought him into this." I was always defensive of my brother. If Shane wanted to fight, all he had to do was say something about Daryl. He should know that by now.

Shane ignored me. "Stop thinkin' about him for one minute. Think about what I would go through if I lost you. That would be hell for me. I know you wanna find that little girl, we all do, but you gotta stop thinking about yourself." Myself? I shot a look at him and he seemed to catch it too. "I seen the way that you wanted to prove yourself. It's not always about being the strongest. It's about being the smartest and what you did, wasn't smart. It was dumb and it coulda cost you your life. Do you see that? And not just your's. Daryl and I were both getting ready to go find your ass. You gotta start thinking about others and their feelings."

I was speechless. I never had to think about others before. It was usually just my survival. Daryl and Merle could both take care of themselves, so I had no worries about them. Now that I was becoming closer to more group members, I had to start thinking about their feelings. This relationship thing was starting to be a lot of work.

Sighing deeply, I put my hands on my head in surrender. "Alright. You're right. I'm sorry I put you through all that hell." It didn't sound very sincere, but it was the best I could think of.

Without warning, his arms wraped around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I normaly never get picked up by people. I prefered to stay flat on the ground. My arms instantly wraped around his neck, holding on for dear life. He took it as being affectionate and that was alright with me.

After about a minute of being in the air, Shane placed me back on the ground. I was realived to be back on my own two feet once again. I didn't get any time to be joyful because Shane's lips were pressed against mine before I could take a breath. In the instant, whatever breath that reamined in me, was gone. He had stolen it from me and wasn't allwoing me to get more.

Coughing was heard behind us. Shane's face backed away from mine, forcing me to turn around. Daryl was walking away shaking his head. He did tell me he didn't like us being together, but he didn't need to be spying. I let it go this time, though. We just got over a lot of shit and we don't need anymore.

Shane ignored it. He seemed to be pretty happy with something. My being back caused him to stop worrying. He claimed he had something to show me. He pulled me along, practically running. We started to slow when we were about fifty feet from the RV.

Shane released my hand and walked over to a green car. It was big and looked to be brand new. Someone must have bought it right before the dead started to roam. "I've been fixing this up all day." He was proud of it. I didn't understand why. It was just a car.

"It's nice." I tried my hardest to sound happy. My voice ended up squeeking towards the end.

He saw my confusion. He walked back to me and put his hands on my cheeks. He softly whispered to me. "We got our own car now."

A half-smile spread across my face. "No more smelly 'ol RV."

"No more people around. Just you and me." Shane leaned down once again to kiss me, harder this time. We finally could be alone and I was happy with that. We needed our space anyway. Half of the group was sleeping in the RV and it was way too crowded for the two of us.

That night, we spent the night in our new car. It still smelled new even though it had been sitting here for weeks. No one has been around to disturb it, so the smell stayed fresh. The front seats reclined and were soft. Nothing happened between Shane and me, but we did get the best sleep since the CDC.

We were awoken by the light of the sun. It seemed brighter than usual, but I didn't mind. Today was the day we were going to find Sophia. I just knew it. She couldn't have gotten far.

Once everyone was up and going, Shane rolled out a thing of weapons that Carl had found yesterday. There were plently of sharp objects for everyone who didn't have a gun to have one. Carl did good.

I grabbed the ax. It seemed that it would do the best job of kicking some walker ass. It was the better alternative to my gun. I was only going to use it as a last resort.

Rick instructed that everyone was to take one. Andrea didn't like that they weren't guns. "These aren't the kind of weapons we need." I just turned around. It was too early to be dealing with her whining. Andrea was another that was starting to get on my last nerve.

Shane was leaning against the RV. He was irratated with Andrea as well. "We've been over that. Daryl, Rick, Ariel, and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles." I couldn't help but smile. I was the only woman to be carrying a gun. Andrea didn't seem to like that. Tough.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." No, sweety, it's your own shadow.

Everyone was watching the two now. It was entertaining to watch someone say something to her. She's been a buzzkill ever since the CDC. "Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it."

She was done. Andrea had nothing smart left to say.

Shane looked down at me, annoyed by the woman. All I could do was smile. It was the best I could do. I wanted so hard to laugh at her, but that wasn't the greatest idea. I didn't need to be in a catfight at this exact moment.

Daryl saw that the two were done. He started to explain the plan. "The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." That was actually a really good plan. Where else was there for her to go?

"Stay quiet and stay sharp," Rick instructed. "Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other."

Shane threw me a water bottle as he started speaking to the group. "Everybody assemble your packs." He put his arm around me, but I shrugged him off. This was not the time to be loving up on each other. It was game time. Time to find that little girl and bring her back to her mother. He saw it in my eyes, too and understood. He didn't take any offense to it.

Dale and T-Dog were to stay behind. T-Dog's injury wasn't looking too good and Dale needed to fix that damn RV. There was no time for him to be going out and looking with us. Carl was supposed to stay behind as well, but he convinced his parents to let him tag along.

Everyone was packing up and getting ready to head out. All except Andrea. She was arguing with Dale about something. It was easy to tell she was pissed about not having her gun and Dale refused to give it to her. All eyes in our group were watching them, knowing that he wasn't going to give it to her.

After some choice words between Dale and Andrea, she stormed away and the rest of us followed. We need to get this investigation under way. We were running out of time to wait.


	6. Chapter 6: Witch Hunt

Daryl lead the way through the forest with Rick closely behind him. Andrea kept to herself and Carol searched the grounds frantically with her eyes.

Lori watched her son as he came to the back to Shane and me. He wanted to show us his new knife. He was all excited that his parents allowed him to carry one. The boy was so eager to show it off to Shane, to show he was becoming a man.

Shortly after we congradualted Carl on growing up, a small camp came into view. Daryl saw it first and silently pointed to it. Rick signaled us all to get low as they observed the yellow tent. Shane and I walked through the group of people to get to the front. "She could be in there," Shane whispered.

Daryl slowly rose and began to approach the tent. "Could be a whole bunch of things in there."

Daryl, Shane, and Rick all advanced toward the camp. I stayed behind with the rest in case any shit went down back here. I was the only one with a gun, so I thought it was best.

As Daryl examined the tents surroundings, Rick called Carol over. There was a chance the girl was in there and if she heard her mother, she would come out.

The rest of the group started to follow, but Shane waved them off. Once he turned around, though, we walked silently to the scene. Daryl had himself perched right outside of the door, ready for anything to pop out.

Rick was whispering something to the woman. Suddenly, she began to call out softly to the tent. "Sophia, sweetie, are you in there?" Her voice picked up slightly in volume with every word. "Sophia, it's Mommy. Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's Mommy."

When nothing sounded from the inside of the tent, Rick and Shane joined Daryl at the entrance. My brother unzipped the door slowly. He was the first to head in. Rick and Shane didn't even bother once a smell hit them. The three man were gagging. By this, I could tell Sophia wasn't in there.

Even though the stench was awful, Daryl went in anyway. He probably smelled a lot worse. Carol was still slightly hopeful as she called to my brother. When he didn't respond, she tried again.

He managed to come out of the tent, relieved to be out in the fresh air. "It ain't her." Carol's shoulders dropped in disappointment.

Andrea was one who loved to hear when the obvious was stated. "What's in there?" she asked the men.

"Some guy," Daryl answered. "Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?"

We didn't have time to sulk, however. The sound of chimming rang through the atmosphere. Bells could be heard and without hesitation, Rick and Daryl ran to the bells. We followed, hoping Sophia would be there.

Rick stopped, not sure what direction the bells were coming from. After listening Rick pointed straight ahead. "I think that way. I'm pretty sure."

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here," Shane complained.

Hope was brought back to Carol. "If we hear them, maybe Sophia does too."

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others," stated Glenn.

Andrea tossed out another option. "Or signaling that they found her."

"She could be ringing them herself. Come on." We stopped our talking and followed Rick to the sorce of the bells.

A small white church came into view. The bells had stopped. This was only a guess. The gravestones surrounded the area and the flowers that people once laid for their loved ones were long dead. It was a beautiful area, but it couldn't be it. There wasn't a steeple. In churches, bells were rung in steeples. This one could not have bells.

Rick didn't want to hear it. He was certain that this was it. He ran to the doors and instead of aruging, the group followed. It was tough to avoid the stones on the way down. They were laid everywhere and there wasn't much of a path.

The sheriff was the first to reach the double red doors. Daryl joined him not even a second after. The two men quietly signaled us to stay silent as Rick slowly pushed the doors open.

Shane pushed his way through to the middle of Daryl and Rick. I managed to place myself in between Shane and the rest of our search party. My gun was drawn and the trigger was ready to be pulled.

Three walkers were sitting in the church pews, waiting for that door to open. They slowly rose to their feet at the sight of fresh flesh.

Shane and Rick put their guns away. Lori handed Rick the large knife that she was carrying. Daryl handed his crossbow over to Glenn and pulled out his hunting knife. The three men proceeded in with caution, each going for a different walker. They took them all down with ease.

Once it was all clear, Carol and I took a few steps into the church. Rick screamed the girl's name in desperation. Lori held Carl close as he starred into the building.

Shane walked over to Rick. "I'm telling you, it's the wrong church. It's got no steeple, Rick. There's no steeple."

The bells sounded again. It had to be this church. The noise was too loud for it not be. We ran out to see if it was true. It was coming from the side of the building.

A large speeker was perched at the very top. It was connected to a small box. Glenn opened it and flipped the switch. The ringing stopped. The damn thing was on a timer.

Carol needed some time. She, along with a few others, went back inside to pray, think, or do whatever. I chose to hang around outside for a bit. The church was never really a place for me. It never brought me any comfort. I thought it best to just stay away.

I sat down on the bottom step of the entrance, waiting for the rest to gather everything up and get a move on. Shane sat next to me. Without any words, he put his arm around me and pulled me into him. He could tell that this witch hunt was bothering me and words woudn't make it any better.

I reluctantly placed my head on his shoulder. I still wasn't comfortable with public affection, but this was a start. I would learn to be more comfortable with being with Shane infront of people. It was going to take time, but it will eventually happen.

Once people started filing out of the church, I moved away. I was getting stiff anyway and thought it best to move around a little.

Shane did not take any offense to this move either. Instead, he walked over to Rick to think of a plan.

Daryl made his way over to me as I walked to the rest of the group members. "Ya doin' alright?"

"Fine," I answered. "It's just hotter than hell."

"Ain't that the truth." He handed me his bottle of water. "Here."

Without even a second of thinking, I grabbed it and took a large gulp. It felt wonderful going down. I closed the lid and gave it back. "Thanks."

We joined the group under a tree as Shane came forward with his instructions. "Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back. Okay, Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"You're splittin' us up. You sure?" Daryl questioned.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you.

A small voice sounded from the right. "I want to stay, too." Carl took a step forward to the two men. "I'm her friend." After a few seconds of silence, Lori said he could go. I was proud of the boy. He was really stepping up.

Shane came over to me as Rick went to his wife. His arms pulled me tight into him as he kissed the top of my head.

"You be careful. I don't wanna have to come find your ass," I joked.

Shane ignored me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and starred into my eyes. I could tell he was thinking that this could be the last time we seen each other. I knew that look anywhere. He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. It was easy to see he wanted more, but didn't want to push me. He knew the way I felt about public display of affection. "I'll be back." And with that he, Rick, and Carl were gone.


	7. Chapter 7: A Bang In The Distance

The walk back to the highway started the same as when we left the highway. No one spoke, just walked. Daryl and I lead everyone through the forest in silence.

That is until Carol expressed her confusion. "So this is it? This the whole plan?"

The two of us turned to see the woman sitting on a log with Lori and Andrea over her. Daryl was the first of us to walk back to her and explain. "I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups."

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks." Andrea looked to Lori who was digging for somthing in her bag. "I see you have a gun."

Lori had had enough of her bitching. "Why you want it?" She pulled it out of her backpack and handed it to the angry blonde. "Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me. All of you." After Andrea took it hesitantly, Lori turned her attention to Carol. "Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through. And I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody?" She stopped to let it sink into every person's brains. "Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you."

In that instant, I gained a shit load of respect for that woman. The way she stood up for Rick was amazing. I still didn't like her, but that made her a little bit better in my eyes.

It must have for the rest of the group as well because Andrea gave Lori the gun back. "We should keep moving," she said, pretending like nothing happened.

We proceeded with trip back. Everyone was again silent. After what Lori said, no one dare speak. There wasn't much anyone could say that would not make this moment any less awkward.

The silence was again interupted with a loud bang, a gunshot in the distance. Only one, though. It was odd that it was only one. We stopped for a few seconds. Lori was beyond worried, but we convinced her that it was nothing.

About ten minutes later, she stopped again. "You still worried about it?" Andrea asked her.

"It was a gunshot." Lori looked back behind her, hoping to see something, anything.

"We all heard it," Daryl told her.

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?" That was the question that lingured in my mind as well.

"Maybe they took down a walker," my brother suggested. It was a dumb suggestion, though. Rick and Shane aren't that stupid.

Lori knew it too. "Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

Carol knew what Lori was talking about. "Shouldn't they have caught up to us by now?"

No matter what anyone said, Daryl was the one put in charge. He managed to show it too. "There's nothing we can do about it anyway. Can't run around these woods chasing echoes."

"So what do we do?" Lori's voice cracked at the end. She was terrified that something might have happened to Carl or Rick. I shared her worry without showing it. Shane was with them. I couldn't imagine what was going on.

"Same as we've been," Daryl said. "Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

Andrea agreed. "I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV."

Lori didn't like it and honestly, neither did I. But there was nothing for us to do. It would be impossible to pinpoint exactly where the shot came from. All we had to do was hope that everything was okay. My hope was fading fast though.

Andrea and Carol hung back and talked to each other. Their conversation was audioable. I could hear it even though I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel."

Carol appreciated the gesture. "I suppose you do. Thank you. The thought of her out here by herself, it's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy." That was the wrong thing to say and Carol knew it too. "Oh, God. That's the worst thing I've ever said."

Andrea, however, shook it off. "We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth."

Daryl was getting pissed. "I'll tell you what it's worth - not a damn thing. It's a waste of time all this hopin' and prayin'. 'Cause we're gonna locate that little girl, she's gonna be just fine. Am I the only one zen around here? Good Lord." He didn't wait for a response. Daryl just walked away and the rest followed.

Lori and I took the rear. I could see her from the corner of my eye. She kept on looking back to see if they were on their way to us. I couln't help but look back a few times my self. I knew what Daryl said was right, but I still managed to hold some kind of hope.

The sun was getting lower in the sky. I swear, if Shane isn't back by dark, I'm going to kill him. Well, first I'll find him, then kill him. Just thinking about it made me smile a little. This was Shane I was talking about. The man could handle himself.

"We'll lose light before too long. I think we should call it." Daryl was right. The search needed to end for today. If we don't start heading back, we'll get lost out here in the dark.

"Let's head back," Lori suggested.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol wasn't too excited with ending it for today, but she was going to have to settle.

Lori quickly answered the woman before she went crazy on us again. "Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow."

Daryl whistled at us to follow. It was as if he was calling us like dogs. I could see why though. He never spoke much. That was a way to let us know where to go without actually speaking.

The sun may have been going down, but it was still hot as hell. It was becoming too much for some of the group members to take. Lori was especially hot. "How much farther?" she asked.

Daryl didn't turn. "Not much. Maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies."

"Too bad we're not crows." Andrea had a point. This walking was starting to take a toll. If we could fly, we would be back by now. "As the crow flies my ass."

No one was paying any mind to the woman. I agreed with her, but her complaining was getting old. Instead of slapping her, like I would have liked to, everyone ignored her. Maybe that wasn't the best idea, though. Her screams could be heard from behind us. Unfortunately while ignoring her, we lost sight of where exactly she was.

Daryl was the first to take off looking with the rest of us behind him. By the time we got close to her, she was tackeled to the ground by a lone walker. Daryl readied his crossbow, but was interupted by a large brown horse hurrying our way.

There was a woman on top. She saw Andrea in distress and used her bat to take down the walker. As she brought the horse to a hault, she called Lori's name. "Lori? Lori Grimes?"

Lori pushed past us and told the young woman who she was.

"Rick sent me. You gotta come now." The woman was panting. This was obviously an emergency. She new Rick and Lori. She didn't just fall from the sky.

"What?" Lori, as with the rest of us, didn't comprehend what was happening in front of us.

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot." I stared at her. Her claim must have been true. "He's still alive but you've got to come now. Rick needs you. Just come."

Without another second of second-guessing, Lori dropped her bag and ran to the side of the horse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know this girl," Daryl yelled. He was put in charge of this and he wasn't going to let Lori screw it up for him. "You can't get on that horse."

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" This girl knew way too much. Rick must have been very desperate to tell her all of this.

"Uh-huh." My eyes glanced at Glenn for a quick milasecond. His eyes were wide as they never left the girl's face. Oh boy.

"Backtrack to Fairburn Road," she instructed. "Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name is Greene." Without another word, the girl took off with Lori on the back.

It had all happened so fast. We couldn't get a grip on what was going on. This young woman comes riding up on a horse claiming she knews Rick and says their son was shot. Lori just gets up and goes with her, no questions asked and we are just left here.

The walker that attacked Andrea was still 'alive' as it rose slowly. Its moans were low, but still could be heard. "Shut up." An arrow pierced through the walker's head. Daryl was pissed. He couldn't stand when no one listened to him.


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Stay

The highway had finally come into sight. Dale was waiting for us there. His smile fell fast when he noticed that our group only had half of its people. "Where is everyone?"

"Carl got shot." Glenn told the older man.

"Shot? What do you mean shot?"

Glenn was the first of us to reach the guard rail and hop over. "I don't know, Dale. I wasn't there. All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori."

Next came Daryl. Dale seemed to blame him for Lori's actions. "And you let her?"

"Climb down out of my ass, old man. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's." Daryl didn't like the way that Dale was speaking to him. He walked over to Merle's bike and started to clean his arrows.

Dale didn't take it to heart for too long. "I heard screams. Was that you?" Andrea just walked on as well, ignoring that Dale even existed.

As I hopped over the rail, Glenn explained to Dale what happened. "She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call."

Dale continued to express his concern for the woman but got no response. Right now, she wanted nothing to do with him. After letting it sink in for a few seconds, Dale suggested that we head over to that farm.

"I won't do it. We can't just leave." Carol had her arms crossed, not wanting to take off just yet.

Dale needed to convince her that this is what we needed to do. "Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak."

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen." The woman had a point, but I couldn't just sit here and not know exactly what happened. I needed to see if Carl was going to be okay. I needed to know how Rick and Lori were doing. I needed to be with Shane. I needed him most of all.

Andrea heard the meeting that was taking placeoutside and emerged from the RV. She knew the woman was hurting and couldn't help but to agree with her. "If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful."

My brother's voice rose above the rest. "Okay. We got to plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stake. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold up here tonight, stay with the RV."

"If the RV is staying, I am too," Dale volunteered.

One after another, each group member wanted to stay and wait. I felt horrible, but sitting here wasn't an option for me. I needed to know if anything happened to Shane. I had never been so worried in my life.

To my relief, Glenn wanted to stay but Dale told him no. "You're going. Take Carol's Cherokee."

"Me? Why is it always me?" Glenn didn't see this the way I did. He wanted to stay and help look for the little girl. He was frustrated that he had to leave. He was sick and tired of being the one always made to go out into the world and search for supplies or check a place out. Poor kid. I really felt for him, but I needed him on this one.

Dale could see the young man wasn't happy. He slowly and calmly explained why Glenn was the one for the job. "You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people, and see what's going on. But most important, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics."

Before I was able to get a word in, Daryl was at his motorcyle picking through the bag that was attached to the side. I knew exactly what he was looking for. It still was Merle's bike and had everything our eldest brother had left behind, including his 'medication.'

"Why'd you wait till now to say anything? Got my brother's stash," Daryl told the group. "Crystal, X. Don't need that. Some kick ass painkillers." Once he found the bottle he was looking for, he handed it over to Dale. "Oxycyline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion." God, Merle was gross.

Glenn prepared Carol's car with a few supplies for the trip to this farm. I caught up to him before he could help T-Dog to the car. "Hey, Glenn. Do ya mind if I come with ya?"

This confused him. "I thought you were staying back with Daryl."

I made up some bullshit story. "I thought you could use some muscle incase things go to hell." Yeah, that works.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Um, just tell Daryl. I don't want him on my ass about taking you and him not knowing." It was easy to see by the look in his eyes, Glenn was afraid of Daryl.

I let out a small chuckle before nodding and making my way to Daryl. He was cleaning off his arrows while sitting on the bike. "Hey, I'm gonna go with Glenn and T-Dog. Thought they might need some back-up incase it goes south."

An eyebrow raised on the forehead of my brother. "I ain't stupid, Air. I know you're goin' there for Shane. You can just tell me."

My shoulders slumped and a quick blast of air escaped my lungs. I pulled myself closer to him so the rest of the group wouldn't be able to hear. "Yeah, I am. I just don' want everyone knowin' that."

"Yeah, well they probably do." Daryl carried on cleaning his arrows without even a glance up. He stayed silent, not wanting me to break it.

There was nothing for me to say. He obviously didn't care what I did, which is a first. Instead of saying anything, I just walked away. Not a 'goodbye' or anything. I just met up with Glenn and T-Dog.

Glenn drove and I rode shotgun. T-Dog's illness was worsening and we needed to get there fast.

The ride was silent. This was the longest time I had spent with anyone in the group without Daryl or Shane around. It was just the three of us and I had no idea what to say to them. It looked as if they didn't want me to say anything, which I was fine with. Glenn was focused on getting there and T-Dog was just focused on staying strong.

This ride was short lived, however. We soon approached the mailbox that said 'Greene.' We opened and closed the gate that quickly followed.

A glow of light was seen in the distance. It seemed as if all of the lights were on at once in the white two story house. It shined like a beakon pointing us in the right direction.

T-Dog was the first to exit the vehicle. Glenn reached around to the back and grabbed the bag full of our supplies. T-Dog was wraped up in a blanket that we had found him. His infection was causing him to have the shivers.

Glenn grabbed his gun and I pulled out my knife. We didn't know who these people were so we needed to protect ourselves from the worst.

Together, the three of us made our way to the front steps of the farm house. But as soon as we reached the bottom step, we haulted, not sure how to approach.

"So do we ring the bell?" Glenn asked. "I mean it looks like people live here."

"We're past this kind of stuff, aren't we? Having to be considerate." T-Dog was right. Shit like that died when the world fell.

We continued up the steps, reaching the door when a sudden voice stopped us in our tracks. "Did you close the gate up the road when you drove in?"

Glenn was cleary shocked to see the girl from earlier sitting in front of us. "Uh, hi. Yes, we closed it. Did the latch and everthing."

It was way too easy to see how nervous Glenn was. He was constantly passing his gun from one hand to the other. And it wasn't helping that the girl hunched over in her seat. "Hello. Nice to see you again. We met before briefly."

T-Dog was able to see the boy was struggling. "Look, we came to help. There anything we can do?"

His condition wasn't getting any better by standing here. He let out a cough that alarmed the girl. She stood from her seat and looked T-Dog up and down until her eyes landed on his arm. He could see exactly what she was thinking. "It's not a bite. I cut myself pretty bad though."

She took a few steps towards us and the door. "We'll have it looked at. I'll tell them you're here."

"We have some painkillers and antibiotics," Glenn informed her. "I already gave him some. If Carl needs any."

She smiled happily at him. "Come on inside. I'll make you something to eat."

We followed her inside the old fashioned house. She led us to the room where Carl was being treated. Rick and Lori were by his side as an older gentleman took his blood pressure. I also spotted a middle-aged blonde woman in the corner watching closely. But there was one face I didn't see.

"Hey." Glenn was the first to speak.

"Hey," Rick replied quietly.

"Um, we're here, okay?"

"Thank you." Lori was holding the charm on her necklace as she kept her eyes on her son.

"Whatever you need," T-Dog offered.

We then quietly filed out of the room. The girl lead us to the living room and offered us a seat. Glenn and T-Dog happily took theirs, but I reamined standing. I needed to know where the hell Shane was and I wasn't sitting until I knew.

I walked over to the girl and calmly asked, "Where's the big guy with the curly black hair? Shane?"

She looked me in the eyes, knowing that he meant something to me. Odd. I never gave something like that away so easily. "He went on a run to the high school to bring back medical supplies for the boy."


	9. Chapter 9: Not Here

"On a run? Alone?" My blood started to boil. I could feel my face turning red with anger.

"No. Otis went with him." The girl seemed to be trying to calm me down, but it was hard to tell. All I was seeing was red.

"Who the hell is Otis?" My voice was getting louder and louder with every word. I felt as if I were ten seconds from exploding.

The girl backed away, knowing that I was pissed.

Glenn stood up. "Ariel, It's okay. He'll be-"

"No, Glenn it's not okay." I grabbed my knife as tight as I could and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" T-Dog was still a little wozy, but still managed to express concern.

"To go and get the asshole back before he does somethin' stupid." My hand was on the knob of the door when Glenn's hand was suddenly on me.

"You can't go. What about us?"

"You guys seem perfectly fine right now."

"You can't go," Glenn repeated.

"And why the hell not?" This boy was really testing my paitence.

"'Cause you could get them killed. They're probably on their way back by now. It's Shane. You know as well as I do that he's one tough son of a bitch. And it's not like he's alone out there. He will make it back without your help." Glenn may have been right, he may have been wrong. I couldn't tell the difference. My mind was fuming and I wasn't listening to anyone. I forced the door open.

"What's going on out here?" Rick's weakened voice stopped my body from moving another inch.

"Ariel is planning on going to get Shane," Glenn explained.

I didn't have time for this. I continued to stomp forward and slam the door behind me. I managed to make it to the top of the steps when Rick called out to me. "Ariel, wait."

I turned slowly towards the man. It was difficult to look at him. His body was so pale and his legs trembled under him. His boy was losing blood so he gave all he could give just to keep Carl alive. I tried my hardest not to let that get to me. I huffed and puffed, ignoring Rick's shaking hand reaching for me. "What?" I spat out.

"He's coming back." My breath caught in my throut. "Please, stay. We need ya here."

In that moment, all I wanted was to run, run to Shane. I couldn't even think about what might happen here if I left. This man was here begging infront of me and all I could think about was Shane. I knew he would be back, but it pained me to know he wasn't here. He wasn't here to comfort his best friend. He wasn't here to see if the little boy will survive. He wasn't here standing and waiting for his eyes to open. He wasn't here with me. Shane just wasn't here.

Rick's eyes were fighting tears. His whole world was falling to pieces around him. His son was near death and his best friend might be, too. But the only thing I could think about was me. Shane and me.

The light blue in his eyes pulled me back, however. They managed to calm me down and begin to think clearly. Leaving would be stupid and I knew it. My breathing slowed and I was defeated. "Alright. But I'm just gonna stay out here. I ain't goin' back in there."

He didn't need anything thing else. Rick knew that I meant it when I say I'm staying. He just nodded and returned to his son's side.

The breeze in the night was cool, but perfect. It managed to put a stop to everything around me and make peace. It still bothered me that Shane was not back yet, but I did my best not to think about it. That thought might have made me go crazy.

God knows how long I was sitting out there alone. I refused to go in no matter how cool it got outside. I couldn't bear to see the faces of our group and the farm people. I knew how they would stare at me and make me feel uncomfortable. Sure, they would offer to get me something, but I can see it in their eyes. I caused a scene and now they're going to wait until I cause another.

"What the hell are you doing sittin' out here?" My head forced itself up and my hand instinctively grabbed my knife from my side. I knew I was alone and no one who knew me would dare disturb. "Aw come on lil' sis. No need to get all jumpy."

I knew this voice all too well. It was a voice I had grew up with, a voice I was oh so tired of hearing. But this was impossible. "Merle?" I whispered out. I didn't want anyone to come out here and think my stupid ass brother was here unless I was sure he was.

"Now is that anyway to great your big brother?" This had to be a dream. No, a nightmare.

"You can't be here." I stared out in the distance, searching for his face. Not finding it, I sprinted down the stairs and searched the backyard. The voice didn't respond as I ran through the yard.

Eventually my feet had brought me to the forset line. My knife was up and ready for any surprises.

"You're right. I ain't." Nearly screaming, I jumped around to see my brother Merle. He was wearing the exact same outfit he was when he left with the group for that run. The only problem with this Merle was he had both of his hands. If I remember correctly, that dumbass cut off his right hand to get off that roof.

Terrified, I raised my knife and thrusted it at his stomach. Merle grabbed my arm and threw me down. "Jesus Christ!" I shouted at him.

"Listen, I ain't got time for your bullshit so you better shut the fuck up and listen to ol' Merle." Even in my mind this guy manages to piss me off.

Not moving from the ground, I stared at him. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you to stop acting like a pussy."

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"I mean get your ass up and go and get that bastard before he becomes walker food. Why the hell are you listening to them when they tell you to stay? That ain't what us Dixons do. You get the fuck out of the dirt and go do what you want. Don't let them boss you around. Especially that officer in there. That sum bitch cuffed me to a roof and you and Daryl both follow him around like you're his bitch."

"I ain't nobody's bitch."

"Then prove it! Get the fuck up and go get that stupid asshole that you're with. That dumb fuck is probably dead by now because you're so damn slow!"

This was the final straw with Merle. He had pushed Daryl and I for years, but he just crossed the line. I jumped up and shouted, "Don't you fucking call him that you fu-" I stopped. I wasn't in the woods anymore. I was right where I had been. It turns I had just fallen asleep outside on the porch. It was just a nightmare. One that brought me to a sudden realization.

No one had noticed my sudden screaming. They must have been too foccused on Carl to even hear me. It may have only been a dream, but it felt all too real. Merle was right. Why was I listening to them? I shouldn't be just sitting here. I should be out there helping Shane get out of whatever jam he was in.

Earlier, Glenn had thrown me the keys because he didn't have any pockets. He had to leave the gun outside also. The Greenes didn't want it in the house. I snatched that and the keys and took off to the car. All of my senses were off. The only one that was left on was instinct. It was instinct to protect the ones you care about.

I heard the girl tell the others where Shane and the other dude went. She gave vague directions but I could firgure it out. I put the keys in the egnition and started to drive. I looked back in the mirror only once to see Glenn standing at the top of the steps. He couldn't do anything now and he knew it.

I sped down the driveway not thinking twice. Merle was right. This was something that I had to do and no one could stop me. I'm coming for you Shane.


	10. Chapter 10: Witnessed

"Ariel! Get your ass in here!" my father shouted.

Reluctantly, I walked into the living room. It was obvious to see that he had been drinking. This always meant one thing, we're all in trouble. Even if we did nothing wrong, the three of us were going to be punished.

"Where the hell are your fucking brothers?" The man was swaying back and forth as he looked down at me.

I stayed silent.

"Don't make me ask you again," he threatened.

I didn't have an answer for him. I hadn't seen Daryl or Merle in days. My guess was Merle was either wasted in a bar or in juvie again. Either way, he wasn't here. Daryl on the other hand was probably hunting. It is unusual that he's been gone for so long. I haven't seen him for at least for a day or two.

"Well?"

"I... I don' know," I answered him in a whisper.

"What?"

My voice raised only slightly. "I said, 'I don' know.'"

Before I knew it, I was on the floor holding my face. I was only eight so I went down without a fight. In a normal situation, Daryl would be here to protect me. But today, he was nowhere to be found.

It impulsed me to go find him and bring him back. The only problem with that plan was I had no clue where he could be. I yearned for his presence but I didn't even know where to start looking. I was too young then to look anyways.

For the next week, when my father wasn't banging some waitress, he was home drinking. When he was home drinking, I was in for it. My arm was nearly blackened and my back was in severe pain. I prayed Daryl was home to protect me. Hell, even Merle wouldn't let that son of a bitch touch me.

Daryl was lucky that when he eventually did come home, the old man wasn't there. I didn't even notice him come in at first. He went right to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich.

When he saw me in the doorway, he smiled slightly. I was wearing a long sleeved shirt, so he didn't notice the bruises. Daryl walked over to me and told me about his past few days. He had went out and chased some rabbit through the woods for some time, but ran so far that he couldn't find his way back. For nine days, he had been eating berries and wiping his ass with poison oak.

I laughed at his misfortunes, forgetting my own. That was until he asked how I was doing. When I didn't respond, he knew immediately. He forced the sleeve of my shirt up and observed the black and blue marks the spread up my arm. I swore to him that the bruises were the only thing even though my back must have been bleeding from some of the knife wounds. Nothing deep, just rough scratches.

That night when our father finally came home, Daryl put me to bed and told me to cover my ears. Daryl was only eleven at the time, but very mature for his age, especially when it came to me.

The next morning when I woke up, our father, as usual, was nowhere to be found. Daryl's back was bleeding and he had a fresh mark under his eye. I automatically blamed myself and swore that I would never let someone I care deeply about, get hurt because of me. If they were lost, I promised myself that I would find them, no matter what the cost.

* * *

The lot of the school was practically empty. That was the first sign that something was wrong. This seemed like the perfect place for walker to hang out and wait for their next meal to show.

With my gun in hand and knife at my side, I cautiously stalked forward. Where the hell could he be?

My question was soon answered with a gunshot from inside the school. More followed and stopped as soon as it started. The silence was the worst possible thing I could hear right now.

Before I made up my mind on my next move, more gunshots rang through the air. These ones were in the back. They got out.

I saw a gate on the left side and thought it was the best way to get to the back. One shot after another forced my feet to run as fast as they could carry me. It was a rough run, but I had no choice. Shane and this other guy needed my help.

A lone walker was headed my way. She was dressed in a floral dress that was torn at the bottom. She walked with a limp and her arms desperately reached for my flesh. She must have been a teacher in her past life. Now, she's here and ready to eat me.

I pulled out my knife and took her out silently. I didn't want to attract any attention to me with a gunshot. Then I would have no chance to getting to Shane.

Every step I forced myself to take was taking my energy little by little. With that, my hope was failing as well. It was practically impossible to find him in a hell hole like this, but I had to try.

As my hope started to quickly fade, I saw a man with a limp and a bag on his back. He was fairly large and muscular and he leaned against a fat man. That had to be Shane. He didn't see me, but a smile spread across my face. I did the impossible and found him.

My smile quickly faded as he aimed his gun at the other man's leg and fired. I forced myself back with a scare. The man collapsed and Shane pulled the other man's bag from his back.

With the man down, the walkers saw an easy meal. They all went to him and started to tear him limb from limb. Shane had just shot this man and left him to die to save his own ass. The shock was just as painful as my father's fists making contact with my body.

He started to walk in my direction, ignoring the man's screams. He halted, however, when he caught sight of me. It was obvious that he knew what I was thinking. My expression said it all. My mouth was wide open, my hair was flying into it.

Shane knew he was in deep shit either way he went, so he decided to head towards me. There were a few walkers that followed, but I covered him. One shot at a time. For the longest time, I didn't even know where I was. I just kept firing and firing. My mind went blank and my hearing faded. I didn't know what to think. I just fired the gun and hoped that I hit something.

My mind and face was brought back to reality when Shane pulled my arm and we started running. We sprinted through the parking lot. It was non stop without a sound from either of us. If he was speaking, I wasn't hearing it. This was all too much.

Coincidentally, our vehicles were about ten feet apart. Shane's was the first. He still had his hand around my arm, trying to pull me into the truck. I shoved him off and continued running to Carol's car. There was no way in hell that I wanted to be in the same vehicle as him. I needed to think.

Shane was the first to drive off and I followed. Mindlessly, my hands turned the steering wheel and my feet pressed down on the petals. I was driving, but I wasn't paying any mind to the world around me. I had just witnessed a murder happen right in front of my eyes.

If the group found out about what Shane had done, it would be over for him. God only knows what they would do or how they would respond. Even though Shane killed a man, I still cared for him deeply. I was pissed off beyond all belief, but I couldn't tell anyone. His actions may have just saved Carl's life.

Before I had time to entirely process tonight's events. we were pulling up to the farm house. I parked far enough away, so Shane wouldn't try to stop me to talk.

Rick, Hershel, and the rest of the people came rushing out from inside of the house. I walked slowly to them, keeping my expression neutral to not let them know that something went horribly wrong.

Shane handed the two bags he was carrying to Hershel and Glenn. I thought that maybe I should have grabbed one of those bags because of Shane's busted legs, but the hell with that. He deserved the little extra work.

My heart stopped pounding for a good five seconds when I heard Hershel ask about Otis. My face shot directly to Shane. All he could do was shake his head.

Hershel's shoulders slumped. "We say nothing to Patricia," he instructed. "Not till after. I need her."

My body remained idle as Shane and Rick shared a 'welcome back' hug. Shane was clearly upset about what he had done, but I knew that he would never tell Rick. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could tell that he was giving him some bullshit story.

When the two were done talking, Rick looked at me. He started to head my way. I didn't know exactly what to do, so I started to take few steps back.

"Ariel," Rick called. I stopped moving, not wanting to make it seem I knew something was wrong.

Rick stopped about two feet away from me. "You just drove off, not even thinking. You didn't listen and you didn't care." The anger in his voice was becoming progressively more obvious. "You didn't even tell someone you left. You could have died just to see of he was alright." He paused taking a breath. "And with that I thank you."

My eyes quickly shot him a look of confusion. Why the hell would he thank me for not listening to him?

"It's because of you that he made it back at all." His arms loosely wrapped around me and pulled me into a hug. He was appreciative that I went out and risked my life to save his best friend. I didn't want to tell him, but I didn't do it for him. I did it for myself.

Rick released me and started to make his way back to the house, but stopped and turned back. "Don't worry, I won't tell Daryl."

I let out a small chuckle and Rick walked away. Honestly, I kind of forgot completely about Daryl. Oh, if he found out I did something like that, he would be furious. He would never let me out of his sight ever again.

My eyes managed to make their way to Shane, who was still standing by the truck. He was staring at me. He knew what I was thinking, but didn't want to approach me. Good. I didn't want to talk to him, not yet at least. I needed to clear my head and I needed to be as far as I could possibly be from him.

I turned my back from him, not wanting to look at him anymore, and headed to the edge of the forest. This was the only place where I could feel at peace and alone. I looked back only once to see if Shane had followed me. Thankfully, he hadn't. It looked like he went into the house and was staying in there.

As much as I liked Shane, this couldn't go unnoticed. He killed a man right there and didn't look back. He did do it for Carl, though. What was I going to do?


	11. Chapter 11: Redden

Not a second of sleep. I was walking the forest all night, not wanting to stop. Stopping would force me to think about Shane and Otis. I wasn't quite ready for that conversation with myself.

The sun's rays shone through the branches of the tress. The fog swarmed the ground. The grey coloring covered the green and browns of the earth.

I didn't want to go back. I just wanted to stay out here and forget the world. I wouldn't have a care if I stayed. Even if there were walkers around, I would be fine. This place was very secluded and peaceful. Yeah, I could live alone in these woods.

The one thing I wanted, I couldn't do. If I was alone out here, Daryl would go crazy. He would try to find me. He would go ape shit on Shane and Rick for letting me go. God, knows what the rest of the group would do. And Shane, well, he would probably go with Daryl to search. There was no way I would go unfound.

It was morning and the rest of the group should be on their way soon. I decided to head back before they got here. It would just be best if I was there when they showed up.

When the white farm house came back into view, my eyes skimmed the grounds for signs of people. Sure enough, everyone was awake and out. They appeared to be collecting rocks to be put into an old rusted wheel barrel.

I could see Glenn and T-Dog hard at work. T-Dog shouldn't be up and doing this kind of shit, not in his condition. He wasn't swaying anymore at least. Merle's drugs must have helped him out some. For that, I was glad.

I started walking toward the group of people when the sound of an extremely loud motor approached the farm. I guess I got back just in time.

Daryl was in the front of the pack with the RV and Shane and mine's car following close behind. They had managed to find this place all in one piece.

I leaned against the blue truck as they pulled in. The rest of the group joined to welcome them.

Dale was the first to speak. "How is he?"

Lori was joyous with her answer. "He'll pull though, thanks to Hershel and his people."

"And Shane," Rick added.

At the sudden sound of his name, my head shot up to the man. I did my best to not look at him since we got back, but I couldn't even recognize him. Shane had shaved his head and was wearing overalls that were two or three sizes too big.

All eyes went to him and he stood there shocked. "We'd have lost Carl if not for him."

I was happy that Rick didn't mention my name. Daryl would through a fit if he knew what I'd done. I had just got back on good terms with him and I wasn't willing to throw that away just yet.

The tension that the others had brought with them seemed to melt away. They were all worried sick about the young boy and this was great news. I was relieved myself. I hadn't been here to find out Carl's condition when it was first announced.

Carol and Andrea ran to Lori's side and hugged her. They expressed their happiness for her and her family.

Dale hugged Rick as well. "How'd it happen?" the old man asked.

"Hunting accident," Rick replied. "That's all. Just a stupid accident."

Rick introduced us to the rest of Hershel's family. I learned that the girl from last night was Maggie. She seemed sweet. Hershel also had a younger daughter named Beth. Her boyfriend Jimmy lost his family and live with them now. Patricia and Otis were husband and wife and they took care of this farm when Hershel wasn't around.

Rick then explained to the others about what happened with Otis. They were just about ready to start the memorial service for him when they showed up. The rocks that they were gathering were to be placed next to the tree closest to the house in his honor.

After only a few moments, it was time to begin. Each person placed a stone on top of the pile as Hershel spoke words of the man. "Blessed be God, Father of our Lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to Him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank You, God, for the peace he enjoys in Your embrace. He died as he lived, in grace."

I stood by Daryl as this service went on. I still wasn't ready to be anywhere near Shane. Unfortunately, this was far as I could get from him for now. He was only a few people down as he listened to Hershel's words about the man he killed.

Daryl's arms were crossed over his chest, trying to look as if he wanted to be there. The two of us never really enjoyed attending funerals, considering the first one we ever been to was our mother's.

Without directly looking at him, I could see Daryl's eyes shift from Shane to me then back to Shane. He could tell something was up when I insisted on standing next to him for the service and not Shane.

"Shane, will you speak for Otis?" Hershel's question caught Shane, and me for that matter, completely off guard.

"I'm not good at it," he claimed. "I'm sorry."

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning," the grieving wife begged Shane. She wanted to know the her husband didn't die in vein. What bullshit story is going to come up with to make it sound like Otis's death had meaning?

He sighed, giving in to the woman. "We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. 'We've gotta save the boy.' See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. 'Run,' he said. He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you.' And when I looked back..." Shane trialed off, not wanting to describe what he saw.

The shit that spewed from his mouth was unbelievable. He was telling this poor woman that her husband, the man she loved, risked his life to make sure Shane got out okay. I'm sorry, but I could come up with a better story than that in my sleep, if I got any.

Shane approached the barrel that held the left over rocks. He picked one up as he went on. "If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl, too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his." Patricia nodded, accepting Shane's story as he placed a stone on top of the pile.

But Shane wasn't done. "And there's another person I owe my life to. If Ariel didn't show up in time, I would've been walker bait with this limp."

My body froze and my mouth dropped in surprise. All eyes were on me, including my brother's. Everyone promised not to tell him because they knew how he would react. It was a good thing we were in the middle of a funeral or else Daryl would have gone off right then and there. His weight shifted, however, and his glare never left my face.

"She and Otis saved mine and Carl's life." Shane turned to me as I could feel my face redden with anger and nervousness. "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12: Fuzzy

"Air? Can I talk to you?" were the words I was afraid of hearing.

The service had concluded and everyone was heading back towards the house. I was walking with them when Daryl called to me.

I reluctantly turned around to see that he didn't move from his place. He was just leaning against the tree instead of standing next to it.

Once I was close enough, I could see that he wasn't happy. "What was he talkin' about?"

There wasn't a way to avoid telling him now. "I went and backed up Shane."

"What the hell were you thinkin'? Ya coulda been killed out there!" Daryl's face was turning a dark shade of red. His blood was reaching maximum temperatures.

"Yeah, so could have Shane. If I didn' show up, he'd be dead, too. I didn' want that to happen so I went and saved his ass from sudden death. Sorry I was thinkin' about someone else for once." It was a hard thing to admit, but Daryl and I were brought up to only care for ourselves. Meeting Shane changed that for me.

"Did ya even think 'bout what I would do if ya didn' make it back?" Daryl was right. I didn't give my death any thought at all because I wasn't planning on dying.

"Do ya have no faith in me? Do ya really think I can't do shit on my own? Last time I checked, I'm still breathing. I lived through last night and I'm livin' now. That's 'cause I didn't do any stupid shit like you think I do all the time. Jesus, Daryl, have some faith."

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to protect ya, keep ya alive." His eyes were begging me. I'm not sure for what, but they were begging for something.

"I know ya are, but you have got to back off a bit. I'm not like one of them weak brauds who can't even hold a fucking gun. I can hold my own. It's 'bout time you start realizing that."

"Whatever." Daryl started to walk off, having enough of our arguing. This wasn't the worst fight we ever had and I was thankful it didn't get worse.

I sat against the tree, catching my breath. You do one thing to save someone's life and it backfires. This day wasn't going well and it was about to get worse.

"Hey." Great.

"Fuck off." I stared straight ahead, ignoring his presence.

"I know you don't wanna talk to me, but could ya just listen." Shane took a seat right next to me against the tree. He tried to put his arm around my shoulder, but I shied away. He didn't like that too much.

"Jesus, why are you so pissed off? I fucking made it back, didn't I?"

His words threw me back some. I stood up and glared down on him. "'Why am I so pissed off?' Hm, let me think. You fucking killed a man, fed him to the walkers. And you're tryin' to pretend like nothin' happened. You told that woman lies about her husband's death. And you wonder why I'm fucking pissed off. Fuck you, Shane."

I started stomping back to the farm house when Shane grabbed my arm. Instinctively, I pulled my knife from my side and nearly stabbed him in the side. "Don't you fuckin' touch me," I threatened.

Shane released my arm. "What do you want me to do, huh? Tell everyone that I threw Otis to the wolves to save my own ass because you know that's not what it's like."

"Then what is it like, Shane. Enlighten me."

Shane was beginning to look desperate for my affection, but right now I wasn't giving him any.

His eyes started to water as he looked back on what he had done. "I tried to give him my bag. There was no way I could make it with this leg. He refused to take it. Those things were gaining on us and I had one round left. That seemed like the only logical thing to do. One of us needed to make it back here to save Carl. He was slowing me down so I, I..." He took a second but couldn't find the right words. "I wouldn't had done it if I saw you earlier. You came to save us. I'm sorry it didn't work out like I knew you planned. This is all my fault and I get if you don't ever wanna speak to me again. All I ask is you just please, please don't tell anyone."

After hearing what happened through his eyes, I knew that he was telling the truth. His words cooled the fiery hate the burned in my soul. I dropped my knife and nodded. "Alright. But I swear to God if you do anythin' stupid like that again, I'll put you down myself. I ain't gonna let you put this group in harm's way. You hear me?"

Shane knew that what I said, I meant. He nodded and started to walk back to the farm house.

"Hey," I called to him. He stopped and turned, thinking that I was going to yell at him some more. The right side of my mouth lifted into a half grin. "What the hell are you wearin'? You look like an ol' McDonald version of Jared from those lame Subway commercials."

Shane chuckled at my insult. He nearly jogged back to me and wrapped his left arm around my should, pulling me in close. I missed the sweaty smell of him. It may sound gross, but his scent smelled delicious to me.

"I missed holding you like this, Babe."

I pulled away slightly, not liking the new pet name. "Don't call me that."

"What? Why?" He was shocked at my sudden rejection.

"It's dumb and girly."

"Fine. What should I call you?"

I thought that was an obvious answer. "My name."

He sighed. I knew he wanted his own special name for me like Daryl, but I liked being called by my birth name and nothing else. "Fine. Ariel it is."

"Thank you," I said as I leaned back into his body.

The two of us started back toward the farm house in silence. I thought that this was a good time to poke fun at his new haircut. I reached my hand to the top of his head and started to rub. "Fuzzy."

Shane let out another chuckle. "You don't like it?"

"No, I do. It just sucks that I need to find somethin' new to grab onto when I'm mad."

We were fast approaching the people of our camp, so he bent over and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry. I got something for you to grab instead of my hair."

My eyes flashed to his. He had a huge smile on his face as he winked at me.

I could feel my cheeks change from tan to bright red. My smile spread and even showed teeth. I was blushing and I was blushing pretty hard. I could see everyone staring at me, but I didn't care.

I leaned into his ear and I whispered, "Well, maybe you can let me know what that is tonight when everyone else is in bed."

Shane looked down at me in shock. He didn't think I caught on to what he meant. "You are one wild girl, ya know that?"

"So I've been told."

Once we finally reached the RV, he stopped and let go of my shoulder. His face changed from playful to serious. "I'm gonna go get changed. Then, we can go see what Rick wants us to do next about the search."

I nodded and watched as he climbed into the old van. My smile faded as I really began to think. I was willing to give Shane another shot, but he's on a short leash with me. I can't really trust him right now, but hopefully he'll prove to me that he was only trying to help and didn't just do that in cold blood.


	13. Chapter 13: More Organized

"How long has this girl been lost?" Hershel asked as Rick filled him in on Sophia's situation.

"This'll be day three." Three days all on her own. I was starting to lose hope that we were going to find her or if she's even alive.

Maggie came over with a map in her hand and laid it across the hood of the truck we were leaning on. "County survey map. Shows terrain and elevations." She secured it down with two rocks.

Rick took a quick glance at the map. "This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams."

Hershel shook his head. "Not you. Not today. You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." He then turned to Shane. "And your ankle - push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody."

Shane wasn't very happy with sitting out. I could see his body tense through his tight, blue button-down shirt. I placed my hand gently on top of his, assuring him that it was okay. He relaxed slightly.

"Guess it's just me," Daryl interjected. He pointed to a blue line that flowed through the map. "I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there."

"You want me to come as back up?" I asked my brother.

He was still angry at me. He didn't even look my way as he answered. "No, I got it. Work better by myself anyway."

"I can still be useful," Shane added. "I'l drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back."

I was desperate to be apart of this. "I'll go with you."

"Me too." Andrea wanted to help as much as I did.

Shane nodded his approval to us both.

"All right, tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right." Rick seemed a little disappointed that he was being benched today, but he had to deal with it.

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them." Shane was right. These people need to know what they're doing in case they get cornered.

Hershel's eyes stared at Shane before turning to Rick. "I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp." Hell no.

Shane agreed with me. "All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here..." Rick cut him off.

"Look, we're guests here." His head turned to Hershel. "This is your property and we will respect that."

Rick was the first to place his gun on the hood. He stared at Shane, waiting for him to do the same.

Shane knew when he was defeated. He pulled out his piece and nearly slammed it next to Rick's. He knew that I had mine as well. Shane nudged me in my side, forcing me to comply.

I was pissed as I dropped my gun in the pile. Great, now I'm fucking unarmed with just a knife to protect me. This is just perfect.

Rick was pleased that Shane gave up the fight and continued with instruction. "First things first: set camp, find Sophia."

Shane was becoming aggravated. "I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to. What happens if we find her and she's bit? I think we should all be clear on how we handle that."

Rick wasn't too fond of the question but knew that it needed to be answered. "You do what has to be done."

Maggie was shocked that Rick would suggest doing such a thing. "And her mother? What do you tell her?"

"The truth," Andrea answered.

Shane grabbed the three guns that were on the hood of the truck. "I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience." I loved the he spoke. It sounded so formal.

This time, Rick agreed with Shane's suggestion. "Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun."

Hershel didn't like it but he nodded in agreement anyway. Rick thanked him.

At this point, Shane, Daryl, and I left the conversation. There was nothing left for us to be involved with. Andrea soon followed.

Shane and I walked over to the RV and he picked up the bag of guns from inside. I stayed out and waited for him to come down the stairs.

He was limping bad and that added weight wasn't doing him any justice. "You want some help?"

"Nah, I got it." He stumbled a little as he walked over to a near-by picnic table.

"Ya sure? Ya look like you're 'bout to-"

He spun around with an annoyed expression plastered on his face. "I got it, Air. I'm good."

It was strange hearing someone else call me that. That was Daryl's name for me and he didn't like it much when any other soul called me by that name. I decided to let this one slide, though as long as he doesn't make a habit of it. He seemed peeved already and I didn't want to make it worse.

I sat on the bench as he threw the bag on the table. He was taking off his police cap as Andrea approached us.

"Give up our guns?" She sounded even snottier than usual.

"You heard Rick. We're guests here." Shane didn't even look the woman in the eye. He wasn't in the mood for her bullshit today and neither was I.

"And you're okay with it?"

He opened the bag. "I don't recall being asked. New lay down your weapon."

"You may like rolling over, I don't." This woman needs a serious attitude adjustment.

"You ain't the only one who has to hand it over," I explained to Andrea. "I did, too. And quiet honestly, I don' like it either. But it has to be done. So stop your complainin' and just hand the damn thing over."

Andrea didn't like the tone I was using with her, but I didn't care. We all have to do it, so she needs to shut up and stop her constant complaining.

Shane could feel the tension building us two. He didn't want an all out cat-fight on his hands. I thought that he learned by now that I don't use claws, I use fists. "Look, I have to strip and clean them anyway. You still wanna learn?"

Andrea was now added to the list of people who faced defeat today. She pulled out her gun and sat across from Shane and me. She did as he instructed but pointed the gun in our direction. Shane pushed it away, but that was enough for me. I wasn't risking getting my face blown off by the hands of some dumb blond.

I stood up and saw Daryl walking across the yard, preparing to leave. I could feel both Andrea's and Shane's eyes on me as I walked away from them, but I didn't care. I wanted to live, not get shot.

I stopped by a tree when I heard Rick call to Daryl. "Are you okay on your own?" he asked my brother.

Daryl was never the teamwork type of guy. "Better on my own. Don't worry. I'll be back before dark."

The two men's voiced were raised so I could hear them perfectly.

Daryl kept on walking, but Rick wasn't done speaking. "Hey." He stopped. "We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now."

"You got a point or are we just chatting?"

Rick lowered his voice, but it was still audible. "My point is it let's you off the hook. You don't owe us anything."

He didn't stop to talk anymore. He turned away from the sheriff as he said, "My other plans fell through."

I knew exactly what he meant. The original plan was to take everything from that camp and go. The three of us were going to find somewhere in the woods and protect what we got.

That wasn't going to happen now. Merle's probably dead somewhere in the city and I have ties to this group. I normally don't tie myself to anything, but these ones can't be severed. Shane was here and I wasn't leaving anywhere without him. That left Daryl on his own. He knew that he couldn't make it in the wilderness without another person, not anymore at least.

It killed me to see Daryl so alone. He usually had me when Merle wasn't around. Or it was the other way around. One of us were always there for him even if he didn't see it.

All that has changed now. Merle's gone and I'm with Shane. Daryl completely shut me out and I doubt there's a way to get back in. I want to be there for my brother, my only blood left, but I can't if he won't let me.

I watched as he walked into the woods by himself. He carried his trusty crossbow along with him and didn't look back.

"Hey, Ariel." Shane's voice called from behind me.

I turned to see a worried look on his face. "What's up?"

"We got a problem."


	14. Chapter 14: Hard Work

"What the hell is that thing?" I shouted as Dale showed us the well.

Dale flashed some light down the well. "Looks like we've got us a swimmer."

A walker was trapped at the bottom. It was bloated and probably was ruining the water supply.

"How long do you think it's been down there?" Glenn asked.

"Long enough to grow gills." Andrea's joke was funny, but no one laughed.

"We can't leave it in there. God knows what it's doing to the water." Lori stared down into the hole as she spoke.

Shane agreed with the woman. "We got to get it out."

"Easy," T-Dog said. "Put a bullet in its head. I'll get a rope."

"Whoa, whoa, guys. No." Maggie didn't like that idea very much. I couldn't see why it was so bad. One and done.

Glenn was as confused as I was. "Why not? It's a good plan."

"It's a stupid plan," Andrea told the young man. "If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job."

"She's right. Can't risk it." Shane scratched his head, thinking.

"Then what are we gonna do? We can't just leave it there." I put my hands on my hips and looked at the group members around me. It was taking far too long to figure out what to do with this ugly son of a bitch.

"It has to come out alive?" By the way they were making it sound, T-Dog's question was exact.

"So to speak." Well, everything can't be accurate, Shane.

"How do we do that?" Glenn questioned.

No one had any suggestions. We all stared down at the water-filled geek, not knowing what to do.

"We could send down some meat or something. Tie a rope around it. Then pull it up?" Glenn didn't think his idea was good enough, but it was perfect. Silently, we all agreed with him with our smiles. "What?"

"Glenn," Shane said looking at him. "You're a genius." He then turned his attention to Maggie. "Ya got any raw meat or anything that we can use to lower in the well?"

"Yeah, I think so. Give me a sec." She ran toward the house and disappeared inside.

I leaned over to Shane. "Ya sure this is gonna work?" I said to him, showing my skepticism.

"Gotta try."

Before I could say another word, Maggie was back with a cold ham on fishing string. "How's this?" She also brought along some rope to tie the walker.

"Perfect." Shane grabbed the rope from her and tied a circle in to to wrap around the floater. He handed the ham to Dale.

The two men lowered each into the well and tried to get its attention. The puffy bastard just kept on walking in circles.

"He's not going for it," Dale commented.

"Maybe 'cause a canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it," T-Dog said as he flashed some light in the well.

Lori sighed. "He's right. There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards."

"We need live bait," Andrea suggested.

That's a great idea, but who would be stupid enough to go down there. Then it hit. One person in particular came to mind. Every face around the well, except Maggie, turned to one man and one man only. He knew it too.

As Shane tied to rope around Glenn, the young man was trying to distract himself. "Have I mentioned that I really like your new haircut? You have a nice shaped head," he told Shane.

"Don't worry about it, bud, We're gonna get you out of here in one piece," Shane reassured him.

I was pulling the rope behind Dale as I heard Glenn say, "Living piece. The living part is important."

We better get that kid out alive. He has way too much to live for. I can't exactly name what right now, but I'm sure he's got things.

"Nice and slow, please," commanded the young man.

"We got you." Andrea positioned herself behind me.

Maggie was standing off to the side in disbelief. "Oh, you people are crazy."

Shane just wanted to do te job and be done. "You want to get it out of your well or not?"

Dale could hear the annoyance in Shane's voice. He decided to calm the situation by asking the girl to give us an eye in the well. She agreed.

Glenn was ready. He started to lower himself down the hole. That's where we came in. The rope he was tied to was wrapped around the water spout. We pulled the rope from there, giving us extra leverage. Glenn was a bit heavier than I thought. Of course the kid was lighter because Shane was in front taking most of the weight off the rest of us.

"A little lower. A little more," Maggie directed as we fed to rope down.

That's when I felt the rope start to shake. My eyes shot to the spout as it broke free from the ground, sending Glenn down the well with the hungry vermin.

Everyone was screaming to grab the rope and not to let Glenn fall to his death.

Shane was the first to act. He grabbed a hold of the rope to stop Glenn's free falling. I was behind him and grabbed another section. I wasn't going to let this kid die. The rest of the group were behind us fast, trying to pull Glenn out of that death trap. As we pulled with all of our might, I could hear Glenn's screams and begging.

After we finally got off the ground, since Shane was the strongest, he was pulling that rope with everything he had in him. I offered some support behind him, pulling that boy to safety.

When Glenn's head popped out of the well, relief fell over me. The rest of the group held the rope as Shane let go to help him out. Once he finally hit hard ground, he was surrounded by concern.

I on the other hand, fell to the ground as well. I had almost watched this kid die. That took a bit of a toll on me.

"Back to the drawing board," Dale said.

"Says you." I looked up from the ground at the sound of Glenn's voice. He handed the other rope to Dale and it was obvious that he got that thing hooked. What a sneaky bastard.

This time everyone, except T-Dog who was directing, was behind that rope and pulling. We needed to get that thing out before something really nasty happens to that water.

Everyone was shouting to pull and to try harder, but I tuned them out. I didn't let my mind become flooded with each individual command. I just focused on the task at hand.

With only a few hard tugs, its fat head started to pop out of the top. As he came over the edge, I could feel it. He was stuck and each pull wasn't helping. He ignored it though. Once that ugly son of a bitch caught sight of T-Dog, he was reaching for a snack.

It started to almost scream as we pulled with everything we had. I peeked over Shane's shoulders and the monster became visible. Its eyes were practically popping out of its head and its stomach was being stretched. But before I could say something, the weight was released.

We all half fell back as half of the walker spilled out into the well. All of our hard work had just been ruined and was for nothing.

Still, the top half of what was left kept reaching for T-Dog. It wasn't even feeling the the pain a human would feel. All that kept it going was hunger.

Dale pointed down to the half walker and then to the well. "We should seal off this well."

Shane agreed with him. "Yeah, might be a good idea."

"So what do we do about-" Andrea was cut off by T-Dog smashing the walker's skull in with an ax.

The smell was making some people's stomach turn, but not mine. I was used to the awful stench by now.

After a few grunts and some huffing and puffing, T-Dog spoke. "Good thing we didn't do anything stupid like shoot it."

Well, he's got a point. All of that work for nothing. I was pissed that it ended this way. Why must we try and then get screwed over? Why?

Shane nudged my shoulder. "C'mon. They'll take care of this. Let's go to the highway with Carol and see if Sophia's there."

I nodded, taking my eyes away from the walker. Back in the old world, I would be kicking that thing like there's no tomorrow, or until someone stopped me. My anger would normally take control of me, but that didn't happen. For the first time in my life, I contained myself. I didn't attack anyone or anything. I just pretended to be cool with what was happening around me. What's going on with me?


	15. Chapter 15: Not Paying Attention

The drive to the highway was a waste. The giant sign and the supplies they left for the girl were untouched. There was no sign of her even coming back here.

Carol stood next to the supplies and stared out into the trees. She was disappointed that her daughter was still on her own out there and there was nothing she could do. All she had the power for was to wait. That would break any mother's heart.

Shane and I waited a few feet away as Andrea walked over to the woman. "We'll come again tomorrow. You know there's always the chance-" Andrea tried to console Carol, but she was tired of everyone's pity.

"Don't. I really don't need to hear it anymore, Andrea. Save the thoughts and prayers." Andrea knew what Carol was feeling. She had that problem when her sister passed away. She nodded to the woman and walked to the guard rail.

"You never know, Carol," Shane told her.

She waved him off, too. Right now, she just wanted to be left alone.

Shane was still limping some, but I didn't show him my concern. Last time I tried to help, he blew me off. I didn't really want to start another argument.

Carol spent some time by herself and then joined the three of us at the car. She didn't speak and neither did we. She didn't want to hear it so we didn't say it.

On our way back, Shane spotted the perfect spot to give the people of our group the much needed gun training. He parked the car and we all walked over to the wooden fence. It wasn't too far from the Greene's home so it made perfect access for us.

Shane looked the fences up and down. "We can hang targets along that fence there. That rise, it gives us a natural backstop. It's a good idea."

Andrea was eager to start. "How long before I can carry?"

Shane and I both released a chuckle at the same time. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he told the blonde.

She didn't appreciate that we took humor to her question. "I'm not in a very patient frame of mind these days. You might have noticed that."

"No shit." Again at the same time. The only difference between Shane and I's reaction was I smiled again. He took it more seriously.

"Look, I ain't worried about you offing yourself, even though you got old Dale pissing his pants lately." That time, he chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed that, too."

Andrea did her best to justify Dale's actions. "He did come within a minute or so of being blown to hell because of me, to be fair." And who's fault is that?

I grew tired of the way the two were talking to each other. I didn't know much about flirting, but I'm not totally stupid. I can tell that Andrea liked Shane. I wasn't one that got jealous a lot, but the bitch better back off before I kill her.

I slowed a bit to walk with Carol. I could still hear their conversation though. They were talking extremely loud. Did they know that we weren't alone out here?

"Look, I see you have the desire for gun work and desire will take you a long way," Shane stopped as he spoke to her. "But something you need to know, so file this carefully." He wasn't much into the flirting like she was. Honestly, it sounded as if he was tired of it.

"I'm listening."

"Paper targets is one thing. Easy to hit what ain't moving. But taking down an assailant, one that's trying to kill you, it's different." He started walking again as Andrea followed him like a puppy. "They say in that kind of situation things slow down. That's crap. They speed up. Adrenalin, ha. It'll cripple you if you let it."

His words brought me back to last night. It seemed like ages ago, but it was only a few hours ago. He's right in his own way. For him everything sped up, for me it slowed down. Maybe it wasn't my adrenaline. It was my disbelief that stopped me. Either way, the situation at hand doesn't go away from your brain easily and that was his next point.

"You need to use your instinct. You got to rule it out. Because somebody's gonna die and you'd better hope that you're the one who's making that decision."

Andrea's flirtation ended when she heard his words. She turned as serious as he was. "How? I mean, how do you do that?"

We stopped at the wooden fence. I leaned my back against the fence as I listened to his answer.

"Turn off a switch. The switch. The one that makes you scared or angry, sympathetic, whatever. You don't think. You just, you act. 'Cause odds are somebody else is counting on you. That's your partner." Shane was looking at Andrea, but his hand slide to touch mine. He was facing her, but he was talking to me. "That's your friend. There ain't nothing easy about taking a man's life no matter how little value it may have. But when you get it done, you have to forget it." He looked out into the field that surrounded us. "I guess I haven't quite got that last part down yet."

All of my jealousy melted away. All my anger left me. I still will never forget what Shane did to that man, but in that moment, I forgave him. His actions were just even though they were unconventional. I regretted the way I had been to him. He saved Carl's life and he came back to me, even though it cost another his life.

"But you're getting there?" Andrea asked.

"I hope so." Shane thought that it was best to cut the solemn moment short. I guess he isn't good with that kind of stuff either.

He pushed himself off of the fence. "It's a good spot. It'll do."

Without anymore words, we followed Shane back to the car. It was time to head back to camp before they start worrying anyway. Shane needed to tell Rick about the nice spot we found. Carol needed a quiet place to cry. Andrea wanted to work on her gun some more. And me. I wanted to go to a private place with Shane and hold him. I wanted to forget about all of the wrong either have us have done, just for awhile.

Back at the camp, however, things didn't exactly go as I initially planned. Shane just wanted to forget what he had said to Andrea. He went to the fire and played around with it. Andrea didn't mind when Lori asked for help with the laundry for once. That was definitely an improvement on her part. Carol was in and out of that old RV. It looked like someone had finally decided to clean that place out. And me? I just went to my tent.

Being alone was something I grew up doing, but this was the first time in a long time I didn't chose to be alone. I yearned to be in Shane's presence but it was clear that he just wanted to be left to himself.

It was weird for me to see how much I wanted to be with Shane. It was like we were magnets that couldn't be pulled apart. I had never felt this way about anyone. Not that I gave anyone the chance before.

I didn't have much to do with myself. Everyone found a job that needed doing and all of those jobs were the one person kind. I wasn't needed anywhere. So, I sat on my sleeping bag and played with my knife. I tossed it in the air a few times and caught it. Then I was lost in thought.

While sitting there, I thought back to earlier today when Shane and I ended the silence between us. We fooled around about what we were going to be doing when nightfall hit. But was that just fooling around?

It had been a long while since I had slept with someone. I wasn't one to go out every night and find someone. That just wasn't on my priority list. Of course I enjoyed the feel of someone else's touch, but that wasn't a major thing for me.

Besides, whenever I did laid down with a man, it was the only time I would see him. I had never built a relationship with someone before. It was always one night stands. That was much different from what Shane and me have.

Was our experience going to be different though? If so, how much different? Do I need to do something sexy? Where would we go? Does he even want me like that? Is it possible to screw this up? What would happen if I did screw this up? Would he still want to be with me? What do I do if this? Or if that?

So many questions started to stream through my head. With each new question, a drop of sweat would form on my forehead and slide down my face. I was making myself more nervous than I had ever been over something that might not even happen.

The pain in my left hand made my wild thinking come to a stop. I screeched in pain as the knife slipped through my fingers and fell to the ground. The noise that erupted from my mouth was more a sound of surprise more than anything. I had totally forgotten about the knife. I was frozen in shock as the red blood dripped onto the ground and down my arm. How could I be so stupid?

My small scream alerted the others. Shane came running through my tent door in an instant. "What happened? What's wrong?"

I exhaled deeply as I spoke. "Nothin'. Nothin'. I just got caught up in what I was doin'."

Shane kneeled down next to me and grabbed my arm. "This ain't nothing. You're bleeding pretty bad, Air." Again with the name. Before I could say something, Rick, and others, was at my door.

"What happened? Is she alright?"

Without asking permission, Shane hoisted me up. "She cut herself pretty deep."

Rick looked down at the slice in my hand. "Take her to see Hershel. He'll clean and stitch it up."

Shane was practically pushing me out of the tent. He hated to see me hurt and in pain, but it didn't hurt that much. I was just kind of annoyed with all of the attention one little cut can grab these days.

"I'm fine. I can take care of it," I told the two men.

We were outside in the heat when I caught sight of Daryl. He was exiting the RV when he saw the commotion. "What's goin' on?" he demanded to know.

"I just cut myself on my knife. I'm fine." Repeating the words over and over again was the only thing I could do to convince them that I mean what I say. I was fine and I could patch myself up. It wouldn't be the first time and sure as hell won't be the last. I used the bottom of my shirt to put pressure on the wound. It was the only thing I could do at that moment because they wouldn't let me do anything else. They wanted me to listen to them. The men insisted on fighting with me instead of actually stopping the bleeding.

"We're trying to convince her to go see Hershel about it," Rick informed my brother.

Shane was still by my side as Daryl approached and took my hand. Everything went quiet as he examined. "It looks pretty deep, Air. Just go see what the ol' man has to say about it. You might need stitches for this one." Even my own blood was on their side.

I sighed and nodded my head. No sense in fighting now. They were going to force me there anyway.

After Hershel looked at it, he found that Daryl was right. I needed stitched in my hand and right away. He stopped the blood from flowing and put five stitches in. I was never a fan of things being pulled through my skin, but it had to be done.

What amazed me, though, was Shane never left my side. I could see him cringe every time I let out a noise of any kind indicating pain. I know he hated seeing me this way, but he stayed to make sure I was alright. That was something new for me.

When Hershel was done, he bandaged my hand and let me go. Shane and I walked out of the house together and back to my tent. It had gotten much darker out since we came inside. It was just a precaution that we walk in pairs.

He lifted the flap of the door and motioned for me to go in. "You should get some rest. You had a long day."

He started to walk away when I reached for him. My right hand held onto his shoulder. "Do you want to stay?"

"You sure?" He was shocked that I asked him not to leave. The moment just felt right.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." My hand moved down his arm and grabbed his hand. I pulled him in and shut the flap behind us.


End file.
